The Crooked Man
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: What if you found out that everything you knew and believed to be true...was nothing more than a glorified lie. What if your entire life since birth was all just a ploy to keep you out of the hands of one faction or another? What if the only reason you found out was because of a correspondence delivered by an owl?


**The Crooked Man**

**Summary: What if you found out that everything you knew and believed to be true...was nothing more than a glorified lie. What if your entire life since birth was all just a ploy to keep you out of the hands of one faction or another? What if the only reason you found out was because of a correspondence delivered by an owl?**

**Movie/Book: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Draco**

**WARNING: (Twisted Obsessed Bellatrix) This takes place later.**

**Genre: Dark...Angst/Drama/Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome...what's that in your hand?"

Kagome glanced up and turned her eyes to her mother. Or at least, the woman who she'd grown up to believe was her mother. Looking down at the paper in her hands, she wasn't so sure anymore. The letter read as such:

_**To Kagome Riddle**_

_Japan, Kyoto_

_2223 Sunset Shrine_

_Upstairs – Second Bedroom on the Left_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**HOGWARTS**_

_**SCHOOL**_

_OF_

_WITCHCRAFT AND_

_WIZARDRY_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**_

_Dear Miss. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have hereby been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Kagome folded the letter up, and pulled two others out, one a list of books and equipment, as the first had mentioned...and the second was a missive, short in its simplicity, written in neatly scrawled black ink which read as:

_Miss. Riddle,_

_I am aware of this sudden inconvenience to what I can imagine has been a peaceful, albeit, false life. While I understand many questions and concerns may come to light in the next few days, I must request that you not ask any questions. Do not go looking for answers...for you may find more than what you wished for._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Kagome turned her eyes to her mother. Mother...is that really what she was to call her? Was she even her mother? "Mom?"

Rai Higurashi turned to her eleven year old and smiled, "what's wrong, Kagome. You've been staring blankly at that paper for a while, what is it? Is it from school?"

"...something like that...it's from somebody named...A-Albus, Albus Dum..ble...Dumbledore." She read the name on the letter, trying to sound out the strange name. She watched her mother's face, watching as it contorted in horror.

"Let me see the letter, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, "Riddle...that's the last name on the letter..._my_ last name on the letter." She was speaking strangely calm, considering what all was being revealed to her. "I don't suppose I can just ask for the truth...can I?"

Rai looked at Kagome for a good couple of moments before closing her eyes and sighing irritably. "You are not my daughter...you are my niece. Midoriko...my sister, your mother, was involved in some depraved things, and this got her tangled up with a man, your father...Tom Riddle. That was the name he gave Midoriko, but by the rest of the magical community, he was known by something far more fear inducing. Voldemort..."

"...why didn't you tell me? What about Aunt...I mean, my mom. Where is she?"

"Somewhere in Knockturn Alley, I would assume. She became terror stricken when her husband fell."

"What do you mean _fell_?"

Rai eyed Kagome, watching her features to find that there was no change but genuine curiosity. "That is a story I myself am not one hundred percent sure of. I am a muggle, Kagome."

"A _muggle_?"

Rai sighed, "muggle, non-magical...if you will. I can't perform spells, chants or curses; magic in general is a lost topic to me. I can tell you who to go to if you want a quick run-through but otherwise I'm completely useless in that concern. Look...Kagome, I love you. You know I love you...whether or not you are my daughter or my niece, I've been watching over you since just a few months after your birth."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I know...can...can I ask you something?"

Rai nodded a little bit tentatively, unsure of what request would come from her niece's lips.

"...can you help me find and buy all of this stuff," she held out the list of items that she needed to buy before the start of school. "I've never heard of most, if any of this stuff."

Rai smiled, "I'm afraid that I can't. Don't even know where I would start. Your mother had a friend who I believe has a son of her own; perhaps she can take you along when she and her son goes shopping. However, before any of that, your mother gave me something, said that if you did receive a letter from this...Albus Dumbledore...that I was to give it to you." Rai turned a bit, "if you will, just wait here and I'll go get it real quickly."

"..." Kagome watched as her _Aunt_...left into the house. Settling back, she jumped when she felt something nip at her ear. Turning, she smiled at the tawny owl on the fence beside her. "...thanks." Kagome reached forward and pat the bird gently on its head, "will you deliver my reply back to the headmaster?"

The owl _cooed_ gently and closed its eyes, a silent answer to Kagome's question. It would wait to deliver her reply.

Her Aunt came out of the house with a box, a small one roughly the size of her hand. Holding her hand out to take the box, she stared down at the small chestnut box before sliding the lid back and opening it to reveal an envelope, a small black velveteen pouch, a small vial and a strange looking key. She took the envelope first and opened it, careful of the wax seal with the letters _**MR**_ pressed into the wax in cursive.

_Dearest daughter,_

_I'm sure that by now you have many questions, and I know many of them must circulate around your father and I; perhaps that senile old man Dumbledore too. I will do my best to answer them for you. It is my deepest regret that I have not been there to watch you grow and to teach you about the world in which you and I have come from._

_In you flows the blood of the most powerful, dark wizard in the world. The Dark Lord, Voldemort...Tom Riddle, your father. I stood by his side as the Dark Lady, Midoriko Riddle, and when it became known that I was with child, I became targeted by those who were apart of the Order of the Phoenix. They made to kill me before you could be born...and they were led by none other than Albus Dumbledore._

_I do not tell you this so that you may act in anger or hatred towards Dumbledore, but so that you will be prepared for whatever it is that lies in your future. Many will seek you out; it is up to you to choose the path you wish to take. Do not be afraid to step out of the light of familiarity, and into the dark shadows of the unknown._

_I left you three things; the first is the key to my vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Vault 817. You will find many things within the Vault, all of which I have chosen to leave to you, much of which is your fathers as well. I should mention to you, there are many who believe that your father is still alive. I am one of them. I know, deep within my heart, that your father will return to the Wizarding world._

_The second item that I left with you is a potion, Draught of Living Death. A potion in which places the drinker into a state of sleep which resembles that of death. I suggest you keep it with you as you get older, in the chance that you may truly need it one day. Do not use it blindly, my dear, only when you truly believe yourself to be in need of it._

_Lastly, my third gift to you, a necklace. The string of the necklace is in actuality braided unicorn hairs plucked willingly from ones mane, and in the small glass orb you will find enchanted fairy glow. This was the first gift I'd ever received from your father, treasure it as I have._

_This letter could go on for an eternity, there are many things to which I wish I could say and speak with you about, but sadly, I have no more time left to write. The Aurors are sure to be out looking for the "Dark Lady" and her child. In the meantime, I'm sure you could pay a visit to one of my old childhood friends. She will surely be ecstatic to see you after so many years. Request help, if any is needed, from Narcissa...Narcissa Malfoy. Until such time arises that we are to meet, be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Midoriko Riddle_

By the time Kagome had finished reading the letter, tears had already started to surface and fall from her eyes. _'Mom...'_

Rai smiled, handing a small piece of paper and pen over to Kagome she closed her eyes, "It's your choice if you wish to go to Hogwarts."

Kagome stared at the blank paper before smiling, scrawling a neat missive before adding her name below then rolling it up and handing it over to the owl who took off as soon as its talons were secured around the note. The note read as such:

_I accept, I would be happy to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; until September 1. _

_- Kagome Higurashi-Riddle_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one to a new story I thought to write. I was singing an old lullaby "The Crooked Man" when I thought of this. Anyways, needless to say, this means I will be getting back into HP/IY fics, so...yay~! Love you guys, review and let me know what you think, nyan!**


End file.
